There are various apparatus for conveying a user over snow, including skis and snowboards, among others. Snowboards are particularly simple in that they typically include a single board having a stand-on plate that supports two parallel side-by-side bindings for fixing the feet of a rider. Snowboarding involves using these bindings and the edges of the snowboard to control the direction and stability of the rider, because the snowboards themselves do not have inherent directional stability. Unfortunately, snowboarding requires significant skill and practice, putting snowboarding beyond the reach of casual users. Moreover, snowboards typically are expensive, creating an additional impediment to their use.